


Hapless Heroics I

by agentz123



Series: Who is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera? [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crying and Strength, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, Referenced violence, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Gandra takes a look in M'ma's photo album.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, M'ma Cabrera & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, M'ma Cabrera & Gandra Dee
Series: Who is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030281
Kudos: 19





	Hapless Heroics I

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my headcanon about Fenton's family: His father died, which I gathered from M'ma still keeping some of his things. If it were a nasty divorce, or he abandoned them, she would've thrown it out, and maybe even changed Fenton's last name. Also I just called him Hamilton (Ham) because I wanted to base him off of the OG Fenton, and since they don't call Fenton "JR" or the second or whatever in the reboot, I just used the name of the original VA. ALSO I gave M'ma the name Valeria (Val) because it means "to be strong/to be brave." Perfect for this, right? Plus it's a pretty name.
> 
> And we all seem to agree Gandra has some tragic backstory, right??? So I touched on that a bit.
> 
> Enjoy, and leave some feedback in the comments!

Fenton felt as if he were walking on air as he made his way down the small curving path to his front door. He had managed to take down the last of the weather-based villains that had been plaguing Duckburg, the Sol-less Soaker. And while he usually didn’t enjoy all of the attention he received on television (he preferred to cut out his favorite newspaper clippings and hide them in a box underneath his bed), he had expected his mother to have caught the tail-end of the broadcast, since channel 9 presented the news in between breaks of "Patos de la Pasión."

He unlocked the door and had noticed that Gandra was there as well. Even better! He rolled behind the sofa and dramatically popped up, despite the slight ache in his muscles. “So,” he exclaimed in his Gizmoduck voice, flexing his biceps for emphasis. “What are you two fine ladies doing?”

“Looking at your baby pictures,” Gandra giggled.

He deflated. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me. Very cute, Suit,” she smirked, holding up the album so he could see which photo she was referring to. His mother sighed in nostalgia.

“ _¿Recuerdas eso, pollito?_ You had lost your diaper in the supermarket.”

He blushed deeply, all of the pride he felt earlier replaced with shame. No, he did not remember that, and for good reason. “Alright, that’s enough.” He attempted to snatch the book away from Gandra, but she was too fast. He resigned to simply sitting down next to her and turning the page before getting up again to drop his bag off in his bedroom.

“You are a really good photographer, Mrs. Cabrera,” the hen managed to breathe in awe. She had been restraining herself from rubbing her fingertips across every single photo. It was amazing how the colors and shadows complemented the foreground without being overwhelmingly distracting to the beautiful smiles. Even without the advanced equipment they had today! Dare she say the quality was even better than the one her Eye Buds produced?

Valeria laughed. “Me? I am only a good shot at work. Fenton’s father took all of these.” Gandra had turned towards her and noticed that her usual rough demeanor had softened. “ _Te extraño, mi amor,_ ” she whispered.

“What happened to him?” she blurted, cursing herself under her breath. Being her own boss -- her own person -- meant that no one ruled over her, but unfortunately, that sometimes extended to herself. “If you don’t mind talking about him,” she quickly amended.

Val gently took the book and flipped to some random page with the ease of the reliance on a bookmark. Gandra peered over and studied the photo she was pointing at. In the center of the page, there was a white feathered duck, with hair and eyes as wild as Fenton’s. One of his arms had stretched out of the frame, and his other was hooked around Valeria, who wore a smile so large Gandra felt the warmth radiating from the laminated Polaroid. She noticed he was wearing the same goofy suit Fenton had worn on their first date, and now she felt kinda bad for teasing him about it.

“This was his last photo. Notice how everything went to _mierda_ afterwards.” She gestured to several fuzzy shots of her and Fenton. “But for a while, I just couldn’t stop. He loved it so much.

"We were so distracted with the picture that we didn’t notice the _lobo_ coming up behind us. It was my fault, really. I’m a damn police officer. I was just so caught up in Ham’s smile, and, well…”

“You don’t have to,” Gandra forced herself to say, despite her growing curiosity.

“No... _está bien. Estoy bien._ My husband really was _un chiflado,_ a true Crackshell. He was as absentminded as he was lovely. The guy had asked for his wallet, but he had forgotten it at home. He thought he was lying, and well…I like how you are there for Fenton, _mija._ I was not there for Ham. I told him that it wasn’t necessary to go back for the wallet. My guard was down on that street. I...should’ve been there for him that night.”

“ _No hables así,_ Mamá,” Fenton scolded fiercely from the entrance of the room, where he had been eavesdropping. Despite his overpowering curiosity as a child, he never had the guts to ask much about his father. “You have always been there, for the both of us.” He knelt in front of her and slowly removed the album from her lap before it crashed to the ground. She quickly covered her eyes and sobbed out a “ _Disculpen._ ”

Gandra recognized that word; Fenton practically breathed it, especially whenever he caught someone’s eyes glazing over from his excessive babbling. “There is absolutely no need for that.”

“Ay, crying? I am supposed to be...supposed to be strong.” Val sniffed and cleared her throat, the tears gone instantly. That had worried Fenton. He had always thought his mother was strong because he believed nothing was ever powerful enough to make her cry. Now he realized she was even stronger because she always refrained from doing so. He reached for her shoulders, ready to explain why she was so very wrong, that she did not have to live like this anymore, not for his sake or anyone else’s, but Gandra spoke up again.

“You’re stronger than me. I can barely cry about my own family, much less talk about them. But, thanks to your strength, I have Fenton, and he’s helping me get there.” She resisted the urge to throw up. Stupid Fenton and his stupid mushy speeches. They were rubbing off on her.

But she meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As you can see, I put a few Spanish phrases in this work. Here are the translations, and please let me know if there's anything I missed!
> 
>  _¿Recuerdas eso?_ = Remember that?  
>  _Te extraño, mi amor_ = I miss you, my love  
>  _mierda_ = shit  
>  _está bien_ = it's good  
>  _Estoy bien_ = I'm good  
>  _un chiflado_ = a kook  
>  _mija_ = my child/my daughter  
>  _No hables así_ = Don't talk like that  
>  _Disculpen_ = Excuse me


End file.
